It all started with a simple blow job
by JenCollins1
Summary: when bottle of whiskey is shared between Jensen and Misha, they finally let their real feelings to show. (Cockles, smut)
1. Chapter 1

"This evening was fun guys. Thanks but it's time for me to get home to Gen." Jared stood up from the table in our favorite bar.

"Okay. See ya" Misha smiled and waved at Jared.

"Byeee!" I let out a laugh and drank a little bit more of my whisky.

"Please be carfull. I mean it. Don't wanna go to see you tomorow at the hospital or the morg." Jared said and left me and Misha laughing like crazy.

"Want one more drink?" I leaned closer to Misha to look into his deep blue eyes.

"Why not?" He smiled and nodded.

We ordered more drinks for us and in a matter of seconds it was gone.

We laughed and enjoyed our time until the whole bottle of whisky was gone.

It made us laugh even more.

"I t-think it is time for us to head home." Misha slurred out.

I laughed one more time.

"If ya say so." I stood up and stepped closer to Misha.

We headed out together. Cold air hit us hard.

I shivered.

"It is fucking cold." I put my arms around myself.

"You forget your jacket on the set idiot." Misha started to laugh.

"It isn't funny. I will catch a cold or worse. And than you will need to stay longer on set to refilm every scene just because I will have a runny nose." I muttered out.

"Don't be so grumpy Jen, lets go."

"You always are so good with people.." I smilled at him.

"Yeah, I like helping people. Oh here we go- Taxi!" Misha stepped closer to the road.

The Taxi stopped right infront of him.

Misha turned around and looked at me.

"Come. I will take you home first." He opened the backseat door.

I stepped inside and fell on my side.

I started laughing.

Misha hit my ass playfully and sat beside me.

Misha leaned up to talk to the driver for a second before the car started moving.

He leaned closer to see if I was okay.

"Jen, you should sit up." Misha said, only a couple inches away from my face.

"But what if I don't want to?" I said, looking into his eyes.

"Then I will need to help you." Misha looked straight into my eyes.

The car suddenly stopped making Misha bump ontop of me and our lips met briefly.

I didn't understand what was hapening.

We kissed.

And we continued to kiss even after the car started to drive again.

Misha was the one who stopped the kiss and looked into my eyes.

"Are you hard beneath me?" Misha asked, leaning his head on one side as he always do when he plays Castiel.

"Am I?" I put my hand between us and felt that I was hard.

But I felt that Misha was hard too.

We started drunkly giggling.

I shivered a little from the coldness.

"Want me to make you feel warmer?" Misha asked, brushing my hair out of my eyes.

"Yes please. I feel so cold." I slurred.

I watched as Misha nodded and sat up.

He worked on opening my jeans and pulling them down to my knees. The same with boxers.

"I don't think that undressing me will make me feel warmer.." I started to say but was stopped by Misha's mouth opening around the tip of my cock.

"Oh shit." I let out as whisper when he slid all of me inside his hot mouth.

He licked and sucked and it really worked. I started to feel like all my skin where Misha touched was in fire.

One hand slid under my shirt, moving it up.

His fingers started to play with my nipples.

But his mouth. It was doing miracles.

I felt even hotter with every second.

"I'm close." I moaned in warning.

He just started to go faster and it was the end for me.

I started coming hard inside his mouth.

Misha swallowed every last drop of me.

He licked me clear and then sat up and got my boxers and jeans back in their place.

Misha licked his lips and smiled.

The Taxi stop driving before I got the chance to talk to him.

Misha opened doors and got out of car letting me out.

I got out of car but when I turned around Misha was already inside the Taxi and the doors were slammed shut.

I was left watching the car drive off.

I felt so good and in the same time so bad.

It felt like half of me didn't want Misha to drive away.

What the fuck?

I got inside my empty house and fell asleep with all my clothes on.

It's been four days sense I have last seen Jared or..Misha.

It was a little break for us.

I stepped on set a little bit earlier hoping to find Misha.

I drank my coffee and let the girls work on my Dean look.

It was almost time to start filming the new scene but I didn't see Misha anywhere.

I went and stood next to Jared.

"Hey, have you seen Misha today?" I asked him.

"Nope. He isn't in the morning filming. Just the evening ." Jared smiled and put his phone away.

"Oh..I didn't know that." I said slowly.

"Yeah, he told me yesterday at dinner." Jared shrugged, shooting me a look.

"He had dinner together with you?" I snapped out a little bit more angry then I meant to.

I don't know why but I started to feel... Jealous?

"Yeah..He was looking over the kids so Gen asked him to stay for a bit- Are you alright?" Jared asked, looking worried.

"Yeah, I uh- just hadn't seen him sense that night at the bar.." I cleared my throat and looked away.

"Did you say or do something stupid that hurt him?" Jared asked me softly.

"I don't know man. We drank more then a bottle of whisky after you left. I don't remember much." I look down at my feet.

"Oh..Maybe that's why he looked so sad yesterday." Jared let out a long breath.

"He was sad? You think that I made him sad?" I rushed out to ask, looking straight at Jared.

"I don't know. But you need to talk with him whenever you can. Fix this." Jared said before walking off.

Oh crap.

Did I hurt him somehow?

Maybe it's because of that car blowjob?

Ugh.

Filming was hard and I didn't get a chance to speak with Misha all day.

It was almost midnight when we finished filming.

I went straight to Misha's trailer.

I knocked once before going on, not waiting for a response.

Misha was taking off his dress shirt.

"Looking good." I leaned against the wall, watching Misha undress.

Misha jumped, turning around.

"You scared me." He laughed.

"Sorry." I stepped closer to Misha.

He looked inside my eyes.

Oh this never ending eye sex.

"So..About what happened in the car.."

"What about about it?" Misha keep undresing himself.

"Did I hurt your feeling with it or something?" I asked, moving closer to Misha.

"Why do you think so?" Misha was looking everwhere but at me.

"Jared said you were upset. And I wanna know if I was the reason for it." I took one more step closer.

"And if the answer is yes?" Misha finally looked into my eyes.

"Then I will make sure to make you feel better." I moved Misha down on the couch and got on my knees infront of him.

"What are you doing Jensen?" Misha asked.

I slid his boxers down and took his half hard member into my hand and starting stroking it.

"Making you feel better." I sucked his cock into my mouth, moaning as I did so.

With every suck Misha got harder and bigger inside my mouth.

Oh it felt so good.

He put his hands inside my hair and pulled.

I looked up at him and met his eyes, full of love and lust.

It made me start to suck harder.

I wanted to taste him so bad.

Misha closed his eyes and let out a long deep moan while starting to come in my mouth.

I swallowed everthing he gave me and then happily licked his cock clear just like he did with mine in the Taxi.

I sat back on my feet and looked at Misha.

He was flushed red.

So hot.

"You look so hot right now. I could fuck you over that couch." I muttered to him.

"Thank you, but maybe next time." He laughed.

I blushed hard, understanding that I said it aloud.

"Next time?" I said in a flirting tone.

"If you want.." Misha smiled at me and fixed his boxers.

"I would love that. Only if after you won't be upset with me." I gripped his hips with my hands.

"You look so sexy kneeling in front of me." Misha smirked.

"You would love to see me kneeling in front of you every morning?" I asked, looking straight into his eyes.

"Hell yes." Misha looked lost in his fantasies.

"Okay then." I stood up and gripped the back of Misha's neck in my hand and kissed him hard.

He moaned and kissed back right away.

Our kiss continued while we were left without breath.

"I will come earlier tomorow to kneel infront of you." I hit his ass playfully.

"If you say so." Misha laughed and steped back, starting to put on his clothes.

I pulled Misha into one more kiss before I left with a big grin playing on my lips.

Tomorow will be full of fun.

I came an hour early to the set. I went straight to Misha's trailer and lucky me, he was there.

"Good Morning!" I stepped inside and locked the door behind me.

"Good morning." Misha took off his red leather jacket.

"How did you sleep?" I stepped closer to Misha.

"Very good, thanks for asking. How did you sleep?" Misha turned to me.

"I slept. And had a weird dream. Can I tell you about it?" I looked into Misha's eyes.

"Of course. Do you want coffee? I can make you one." Misha sounded worried.

"Uh, yeah. Coffee would be nice. I love starting my mornings with coffee." I sat down, letting Misha make my coffee.

"So, what was your dream?" Misha gave me a hot cup full of coffee.

I took a sip.

Mmm just like I love it.

It made me smile to know that Misha knew how I liked my coffee.

"Well it was about me...And you...And we...We were doing...Things." I took a chug of my hot coffee, allowing it to burn my throat.

"What things, Jensen?" Misha sounded so worried.

"Sexual things.." I whispered into my coffee.

I felt a hot blush creep it's way to my face.

"Jensen, we alredy have done sexual thing." Masha laughed a bit.

"Not that kind of thing, Mish. We fucked. Hard. And I came just from that dream. I hadn't had any wet dreams in years." I looked at Misha's now serious face.

He put his coffee mug down.

"Did you just said that you had wet dream about me?" Misha tried so hard not to smile.

"Yeah.. I said that. Don't push me to say it again." I finished my coffee and put my mug down next to Misha's.

Misha grabbed the back of my neck and kissed me hard.

I let out a soft sound and answered to kiss.

It just felt so right.

I let one hand cup Misha's perfect ass.

That made Misha let out a soft moan.

I pushed Misha back until he was lying down on the couch.

I laid on top of him and let pur erections rub together.

We both moaned in unison.

"Shit, it really feel so right. I don't know what is happening with me." I put my forhead against Misha's.

"Jen, it's alright to feel sexualy attracted to the same sex." Misha put his hand through my hair to calm me down.

"But is it right to feel this for you when we are working together all well I'm straight." I whispered out brokenly.

"Jen, It's alright." Misha hugged me.

"I..." I shut my mouth.

What should I do? What could I do?

Leave and pretend this never happened?

Or let it go it's way?

I let out a shaky breath and let go of Misha.

I saw the sad look on Misha's face when I stood up but eyes lit up when I kneeled down infront of him.

Misha sat up with small smile playing at his lips.

"I told you that I would kneel infront of you today." I said with a small smile and started working on his jeans.

"I remember." Misha let his hand run throught my hair. "You don't need to.."

"But I want to. I love the feeling your cock inside me." I pulled down his pants and boxers.

From the soft moans Misha let out I relised what I had just said.

I wanted to explain myself but I rememberd that we don't have much time for this so insted I just started sucking Misha off.

Moans were what Misha gave me and they sounded like a music to my ears.

I let go of Misha's dick and started sucking on his balls.

Misha shivered under me and moaned louder.

He gripped my hair tighter.

"Oh...Fuck...Jen...o..OOO!" Misha rolled his hips.

Oh god, his hips.

I felt how Misha's balls got tighter.

He was close.

I sucked his cock into my mouth and swirled my tongue around his tip.

Misha let out a loud moan and came hot in my mouth.

I sucked him through the aftershock.

I sat back and looked into Misha's eyes.

"You give me the best blowjobs I've ever had. Where did you learn that?" Misha pulled me inside his lap and kissed me.

"Thanks. But actually this is only the second blowjob I have ever given to someone. You are the first person I've tried this with." I smiled. "Accually I just tried to put together everything I like when someone is giving me blowjob."

"You are awesome. It really was the best blowjob I've ever had." Misha kissed me again.

We kissed for a long moment until we heard that other had started filming.

"Go. You have the first scene alone." Misha smiled.

I kissed him one more deep time and stood up.

"I'll see you later." I smiled.

"Of course." Misha gave me a quick peck on the lips.

Today's filming was full of fun. Everyone was in such a good mood. And we filmed a lot of scenes.

I hugged Misha tightly when I found out I had a day off.

"Would you like to spend that day together with me?" I whispered into his ear.

"You asking me on a date, Ackles?" Misha looked into my eyes, smiling big.

"Yes, Collins." I wanted to kiss him right now.

"Well my answer is yes, I would love that." Misha smiled even bigger.

"Fantastic! I will pick you up around midday okay?" I couldn't mask my happiness.

"Okay. I'll be ready." Misha smiled with such a joy.

"See you tomorow." I ran to my car.

Tomorow will be amazing.

When I got home I ate some dinner and hopped into the shower.

Now it's time for sleep.

My sleep was so good.

I woke up around 8 in the morning and started to prepare food for Misha and I's lunch.

I saw myself smiling like an idiot.

When I was about to go out of my house my phone started to ring.

"Hello?" I answered without looking at the ID and locked the doors behind me.

"Hey honey! It's so good to hear from you. How are you? We haven't spoken in a week or so. I started to get worried." My moms voice said into my ear while I got into my car.

"Hey mom." I put my phone in driving mode so I could talk with my mom while driving.

"We missed you! When are you thinking about visiting?" Mom asked me.

"I don't know mom. We are filming for our new season right now so I don't get much free time. I'm so sorry. I really miss you." I felt guilty about not spending enough time with her.

"It's okay sweety. We understand." Mom said but there was sadness in her voice.

"Mom, I am really sorry. I will fly to you when I get the chance." I stopped infront of Misha's flat.

Misha just ran out of the doors.

He smile and waved for me.

I waved back and felt a smile creep it's way to my face.

I let my mom talk while I was watching Misha come up to my car.

I opened the pasanger door for him.

I pressed my finger to my lips and motioned to my phone for a moment and when he shut the door I kissed him softly.

Misha smiled and answered of kiss.

"Jensen, is that kissing I hear?" My mom's voice broke my attention from Misha and put it back to her.

"Yeah Ma, I am kinda on my way to my date. Well actually I'm taking this person out on date." I explained to my mom and started to drive back to my house.

"Oh gosh. You could have told me you were busy! I wouldn't disturb you on such important moment." My mom made me smile.

"Mom, it's okay. I really love to talk to you. And I miss you. I can't wait until I will be able to fly to you." I put my hand on a smiling Misha's thigh.

"Awh I miss you too my baby boy. Call me later to tell how your date was. I love you!" Mom said happily.

"I love you too Ma." I smiled sadly and let the line go dead.

"You really miss your parents." Misha put his hand on top of mine.

"Yeah, yeah I do. But let's not talk about my parents. It's our date." I smiled, pulling into my driveway.

"So..Are you ready?" I asked, turning to face Misha.

"I'm so ready." Misha smiled so big.

"Then let's go." I hopped off my car and opened the door for Misha.

"I cooked a little lunch for us. I will need to put the meat in the oven for a bit. I think it will take 30 minuets or so. Do 'ya want something to drink?" I started going around my kitchen, continuing to prapere food for us.

Misha sat down on the bar stool and look at me in awe.

"I could drink something." He said with a smile.

"What about red wine?" I turned around to show him a bottle of wine.

"This one is really good." Misha said, looking at the bottle.

"I know. It's my favorite one." I opened the bottle and filled our glasses.

"Thank you." Misha took a sip.

"So, where did you learn to give such amazing blowjobs?" I asked, half serious as I sat down next to Misha.

"Well, I have big expirence on giving and reciving them." Misha shrugged, taking another sip.

"You have been together with men before?" I asked with big interest.

"Yes...Does that suprise you?"

"A bit...I just didnt know about it." I drank for the glass, a big gulp.

"Does it bother you?" Misha's beautiful smile was gone.

"Of course not. Do you prefer top or bottom?" I didn't fake my interest.

"Both. I like both in the same amount. You can't imagine how good it can feels when you bottom." Misha smiled and blushed a bit.

"But you could show me." I took his hand in mine.

Misha's eyes met mine.

I leaned in closer and kissed him deeply.

I walked across the table and continued to kiss him until the oven started to beep, telling that the food is ready.

"Our food is done..I hope you will like it because I spend all my morning making it." I put everything infront of him.

"It all looks like something in some resturant." Misha looked over all the foods.

"Well..I like cooking." I sat down. "Bon apetit. Enjoy."

We both started eating.

We talked and laughed so much that we didn't see that it was getting dark outside.

"Would you like to stay for the night?" I asked looking hopefully into Misha's eyes.

"I would love that." Misha helped me clean the table.

"You dont need to help." I smiled at Misha.

"I made part of this mess so I will help clean it." Misha hit my ass playfully.

"If you want." I laughed, letting Misha help me clean up the kitchen.

I watched him put the dishes away and damn was he perfect.

His ass made my mouth watter.

I stepped closer and put my arms around Misha and started to kiss his neck.

"loved what you saw?" Misha asked, turning around and putting his hands around me.

"Hell yeah." I kissed him hard and deep.

Soon we were both left breathless and hard.

I picked him up in my arms. Misha let out a suprising noise but put his legs around my waist.

I carried him to my bedroom and we both fell onto bed together.

I looked into Misha's eyes and kissed him.

It only took a couple of minutes to get us both

I let our hard members rub together.

It made both of us moan.

I looked into Misha's blue eyes.

They were so full of love and trust.

"Will it hurt?" I whispered to him.

"Will what hurt?" Misha stopped, looking confused.

He gripped his hips to make us stop rubbing our cocks together.

"Bottoming. Will it hurt?" I whispered, knowing that my fears were heard in my wispers.

"Jen..."Misha sat up a bit and put his arms around me.

"Answer please..." I kept looking into Misha's eyes.

"The first time a bit in the start. But after you will relax and you will feel only pleasure. For some people it does not even hurt at all." Misha let his hand run throught my hair over and over again.

"It is normal to feel like this? Scared." I asked, ashamed.

"Of course. I was really scared the first time too." Misha kissed my nose.

"Okay..." I leaned to my nightstand and got out two condoms and lube.

Misha was watching me.

I laid down next to him.

"Jensen you don't need to do it. I can be bottom. As I said I like it." Misha leaned in and kissed me.

"But I want to." I whispered, feeling more calm with Misha's lips against mine.

I pulled him on top of me and keep kissing him deep and hungry..

Misha started sucking and nibbing on my neck. It was sure to leave love bite on my soft spot right behind earlobe.

He sucked a couple more love bites on my callarbones and on my hips.

That was one sexy thing to see.

Misha looked up so proud of himself and kissed my dick softly.

He sat up and smiled.

"Can you please turn around?" Misha asked in a soft and calming voice.

I turned around, resting on my arms and looked over my sholder to see Misha.

He sat between my thighs.

He let his hands travel up and down my back.

"Your hands are so soft.." I whispered to him.

I felt his hands rubbing my ass cheeks.

i felt his hot breath on my entrace.

I look back and saw Misha kissing my asshole.

Am I crazy or what, But it looked so sexy that my dick twitched from seeing it.

Misha licked around it and then he let his tonage tip slip into me.

It felt so good.

I wanted to feel more.

More than just his tip.

I put my hips backward to try get more of Mishas tongue inside of me.

Misha let out a soft laugh and keep working around my entrace with his tonage letting it go inside me a couple of times.

Everytime deeper.

I let out a loud moan.

Misha lubed up his fingers and pushed one inside me.

It felt a little weird after his tongue.

Colder.

But still pleasureable.

Misha worked one finger inside me and then put another one and another one.

He streched me open with three fingers and it felt so good.

I was a moaning mess.

Misha turned me around in one swift motion and keep working his fingers inside me.

I pulled Misha down for a sloppy kiss.

"It feels so good." I moaned inside Misha's mouth.

"I know babe, I know. And it will only get better." Misha kissed me and then sat up, removing his fingers from me.

I whined at the empty feeling.

I watched how Misha rolled on the condom and felt more exited.

He put the head of his dick against my entrace and looked into my eyes.

"Are you sure?" Misha asked in a breathless but calm voice.

"Fuck yes." I pulled him down into a messy kiss.

Misha slowly thrusted inside me.

I shut my eyes and grabbed onto Misha's back.

He was so big...

Much bigger than his fingers.

Pain shot through my body and I felt panic creep it's way up.

All my mustles get tighter with every second.

One tear slid down my cheek.

"Jensen, Jen, babe...Look at me." Misha cupped my cheeks in his hands.

I slowly opened my eyes just to see them water even more.

"Please relax. Think about the pleasure.."

"You need to relax." Misha told me agian.

His eyes calmed me down a bit.

I hugged him tightly.

Misha kissed me softly but strong.

With every second of him kissing me I started to calm down.

Misha started to slowly move and I felt only pleasure.

I let a moan escape my lips.

"There ya go...Relax baby... I will take care of you..." Misha whispered, never leaving my lips.

With every thrust I fell more and more into the pure pleasure.

I moaned louder with his every thrust.

Misha let a moan escape his mouth.

His eyes were full of love.

Love for me.

"Oh Mish! Deeper...Please go faster and deeper... I want to feel more of you... Please" I was a moaning mess again.

Misha started to thrust faster and deeper inside me, hiting that soft spot over and over again.

I was so close.

One more deep thrust and one more.

"OH MISHA!" I screamed with my release.

"AH JENSEN!" Misha screamed, coming inside of me hard.

I pulled him into messy kiss.

Misha moved through the aftershock and then slowly pulled me into a kiss before getting up and throwing away the condom.

He looked down at me and smile.

He got down and licked all my cum of my stomach.

I pulled him into a soft kiss and hugged him tight.

"That was so amazing." I said against his lips.

"You were amazing." Misha kissed me once more before sitting up.

I gripped his arm.

"What are you doing? Come back. Lets sleep. We will take a shower in the morning." I pulled Misha back next to me.

Misha smiled so big and bright hearing me say that.

It made my stomach turn around in exitment.

I cuddled against Misha, tossing a blanket over us.

I breathed in the delicious smell of Misha and closed my eyes.

"Goodnight Mish." I said with a yawn.

"Goodnight Jen." Misha smiled and kissed my head.

It only took seconds for us to fall asleep together.


	2. Chapter 2

We have been dating for 6 weeks now.

5 dates in 6 weeks. It sounds like so little but we spent everyday together on set and outside it.

So five dates was okay, it was perfect.

I had been cooking for 6 hours now.

I let out a soft laugh.

Misha lovee when I cooked for him.

I stopped when I heard a soft knock at the door.

I checked our food one more time before moving to the door.

I opened door with a big smile.

Misha was standing there in a dark blue button up and black jeans with flowers in his hand.

"Come in." I opened the foor for him.

"Hey-" Misha started but I stopped him with deep kiss on the lips.

Misha threw his arms around me and answerd the kiss.

"It's nice to see you too." Misha grinned and handed me the flowers.

"Thank you." I blushed putting the flowers in some water.

I turned around and put my hands on Misha's waste.

"You loo amazing. That blue button up look so fucking sexy." I smiled looking at Misha up and down one more time.

"Thank you." Misha pecked my lips.

His stomach grumbled loudly. Misha turned light pink.

"Sorry, I haven't eaten anything sense breakfasts." Misha looked down.

"Why? Mish, you need to take care of yourself." I said, worried.

"I was working out and then getting ready for our date so I just forget.-Misha shrugged.

"Oh Mish, the food will be ready in a minuet." I kissed him gently.

Misha smiled, sitting down.

"I love when you cook for us." Misha smiled, looking at how I put all food infront of him.

"Thank you." I siad.

We ate and talked about everything.

I watched how Misha threw his head back laughing when I told him about what Jared did to me on set yesterday.

I stood up and pulled him to me, kissing him soft but deep.

Misha let out a soft moan and put his hands around me.

I spinned him around and put him on the other table next to the wall.

Misha keep kissing me, letting one of his arms rubb my ass.

I jumped in little suprise.

"Do you want to go to the bedroom?" I asked him with lust filled eyes.

"That would be more comfortable." Misha let out a laugh.

"I know." I kissed Misha again, wanting to pull him up into my arms when Misha stood up.

"Nah. I will walk by myself. Too many times when you have carried me around." Misha started sexily walking to the bedroom.

"You like it." I laughed and followed him.

When he stepped inside the bedroom I started kissing him with more passion.

I didn't even notice when we undressed each other but now we were laying in my bed naked with me on top of Misha.

I let out hard members rub together making both of us moan.

We didn't have sex after our first time. After that we were just messing around without even mentioning sex.

I think it did worry Misha a lot that I almost got panic attack and tears were runing down my cheeks while he was inside me.

Hell it would worry me if that would be Mishas reaction on us having our first time.

I sucked hard on Misha's neck and callarbones to leave visable marks.

I was marking him mine.

And oh Misha enjoyed it.

"You know that we get screamed at on the set about these love bites, right?" Misha asked, putting his hand inside my hair.

"Oh believe me I know. But this enjoyment is worth it." I kissed my way to Mishas jaw and started sucking there.

"Oh Jen...Not where it is so visable..." Misha moaned softly in protest but I just keep going rubbing our member together.

I pulled up a bit to examine my work.

Three perfect love bites on his neck. Two on his left side and one on his right. Two awesome love bites on his callarbone and one lovely love bite on his jaw.

Most of all I did love that love bite on his jaw.

Everyone will see it.

I felt so proud.

I leaned back down and kissed Misha.

He slid his hand down my back.

I trusted my hip upright making us both moan loudly.

"Jen...I can't anymore... I need to feel you inside me." Misha moaned between kisses.

I stopped my hips from moving for a moment and let us just kiss.

I looked into Misha's lust filled blue eyes.

"Do you really want it?" I asked.

"I have wanted it for too long. Please." Misha made his blue puppy eyes.

"Oh shit. Don't do that puppy eyes with me." I kissed him just to make him stop.

Misha laughed inside my kiss.

I sat up and grabbed lube and condoms.

"I warn you that I don't know how to get you ready with my fingers." I sat between Misha's legs watching him.

Misha smiled so big.

"I can show you." He kissed me deeply and grabbed the lube from my hand.

He put some on his fingers and rubbed them against his entrace, moaning softly.

He then shoved one of his fingers slowly inside himself and let out a louder moan.

I watched in awe.

With every finger movement I felt myself growing harder and harder.

Soon all 4 fingers were inside Misha and he was moaning loudly, wanting more.

I grabbed the condom and rolled it on.

"This is so damn sexy..." I couldn't tear my eyes apart from Misha fingering himself infront of me.

He started going faster and pushing his fingers deeper, moaning louder.

"Fuck." I pulled his fingers out and watched his muscles slowly close.

Misha looked up at me, still playing with his nipple.

I put my cock against his entrance and look inside his eyes.

I put my hand on his hip.

I slid inside him, slowly.

"Fuck, you are gonna kill me with this teasing." Misha let out a labored breath.

I kissed him one more time.

"Do you want me to go fast and rough?" I groaned out.

"Hell yeah! I want you to finally fuck me as I have dreamed you doing." Misha tried to push his hips upwards to get more of me.

"Dreamed?" I asked, smiling. "What else have you dreamed my naughty boy?"

"Oh Jensen...Yes, I have dreamed about you. A lot. I jerk off thinking about you. I have fingering myself thinking about you. I have fucked myself with dildo wishing it was you thrusting into my ass. So fuck me now please." Misha pushed his hip up one more time.

"All these thoughts sound so damn hot.." I murmured kissing Misha.

I started thrusting in him in deep and fast.

Misha was moaning my name, asking to go faster and harder.

I did as he asked.

It wasn't enough for him. He sat up and started to ride me.

And hell it looked so sexy.

I kissed him with sloppy kisses.

Misha thrusted down on my dick faster and roughter.

"I'm so close!" He yelled, panting loudly.

I took control and put my thigh under his hips for better acces.

I fucked him hard like it was my life worth.

I hit that sweet spot over and over again making Misha cry out in pleasure.

Misha was so close to tears, chasing his release.

We both were moaning messes.

I thrusted one more rough time deep in him and Misha clenched around me, coming hard around our chests.

I keep trusting in him as I let my relase to wash over me.

I keep fucking him even after the aftershock.

Misha moaned louder and let his tears slip down his cheeks in big pleasure.

My thrusts become softer and slower untill I stopped and just laid on top of Misha.

He hugged me tightly.

I felt his tear hiting my face. I looked to see him crying.

I automaticaly pulled out of him and sat up.

"Oh god, Mish! Did I hurt you? I am so sorry... Mish... Please don't cry..." I started to panic, feeling my own eyes water.

Misha sat up slowly, leaning on me.

"You didn't hurt me, Jen. Calm down. Please don't cry. My tears are from pleasure you made me feel. It was overwhelming. Best orgasm in my whole life." Misha kissed me over and over again untill his words register in my head.

I hugged him, putting my face in his neck.

"You scared me... I have never been so rough to someone... I thought I hurt you..." I mumbled on his hot skin.

"Shh, babe. I am alright. Lets take a shower to calm you down." Misha smiled, pulling of my full condom and puting it in the trash can.

I followed Misha inside my bathroom and hugged him from the back while he adjusted the water.

We got into the shower and he kissed me.

I let his kisses and touches and the hot water to calm me down fully.

We washed each other.

I gave Misha a clean shower and took one myself.

We dried off, still watching each other.

We brushed our teath silently, both looking over at eachother when the other wasnt looking.

Once done he dries his lips and smiled at me.

"I will change the covers. Wanna help or just watch me doing it naked?" Misha asked, pulling the dirty covers from bed.

"I will help and watch you." I smirked as I looked at Misha and began helping him.

We got into the bed and cuddle together.

"Goodnight babe."

"Night baby."

Then we drifted off to sleep together.

I woke up with Misha softly kissing my forehead and sliding out of bed.

I gripped his arm and opened my eyes, meeting his blue ones.

"I'm going to use the bathroom. I really need to piss." Misha kissed me softly.

I let go of his arm watching him shutting the bathroom doors behind him.

I checked my phone and saw one unanswered call from my mom.

I pressed the call back button but call went stright to voice mail. I ended it and put my phone back on the nightstand.

"Who were you calling?" Misha asked, getting back under covers.

"My mom. She tried to call but now my call just went right to voice mail." I kissed Misha good morning.

"I'll be back. Gotta take a piss." I got over Misha, stumbling into the bathroom.

When I returned Misha was on his phone smiling.

I sat in his lap, leaning through his arms who held his phone up and kissed him softly.

Misha put one hand over me.

"The fans liked yesterdays episode." Misha mumbled into a kiss.

"I forgot that it was aired yesterday." I laughed, looking on Misha's twitter timeline.

"'Cause we were busy." Misha laughed, putting his phone on bedside table.

"And I loved it. And I know you love it too." I smiled and starting to kiss Misha's neck, wanting to bite and make one more lovebite but Misha quickly rolled us over starting to nip at my neck.

We were rooling over the bed laughing and kissing and trying to make lovebites to each other.

We heard my front door shut.

Misha sat up. "Did you have plans with someone today? Jared?" He asked in confusion.

"No. Shit. It could be Jared. He never knocks." I sat up, kissing Misha one more deep time.

I put on some sweat pants and a tshirt. I gave Misha some pants and a shirt too.

"I love seeing you in my clothes." I pecked his lips.

I ran down the stairs and followed the sound from my kitchen.

Misha was following me.

I froze, seeing who was in the kitchen.

Misha bumped into me making me pracatically trip into the kitchen.

"Oh shit sorry." He looked up and froze too.

"Good morning Sweetcheek." My mom was smiling at me.

"Ma, what are you doing here?" I looked at her in fear and shock.

"aren't you happy about seeing me?" Mom put her hand on her hips.

"I am. I am very happy I just didn't know that you are coming over." I moved closer, hugging my mom.

Misha was standing in the doorway before clearing this throat with an akward smile.

"Mom..This is Misha." I smiled at Misha.

"The boy who plays Castiel. Nice to meet you!" My mom let out her hand for Misha to shake.

"Nice to meet you too." Misha shook her hand.

"I brought you breakfast." My mom was going back to unpack her bag.

"I should go..." Misha murmured turning around and running upstairs to get dressed.

"I'll be back." I kissed my mom's cheek and ran to Misha.

When I got into the bedroom he was working on buttoning up his shirt. He looked so nervous and out of place.

"Mish, you don't have to go." I put my hand on his hip.

That did not stop Misha from finishing getting dressed.

"I think I need to go..." Misha murmured.

I pulled his face into my hands.

"Look at me.' I demanded.

Misha looked at me and he looked to be scared.

"I want you to stay." I kissed him softly, calming him down a bit.

"But your mother-"

"Shh.. I think it's time for her to know why I am so happy in these last two months." I kissed Misha deeply.

"You want to come out to your mother? Now?" Misha rushed out to ask, looking me in the eyes.

"Yes.. So lets go down and intruduce you right." I said and kissed him twice quickly.

Misha nodded slowly and followed me down.

My mom set up breakfasts for us.

"Mom.. I want to intruduse you to someone with who I have gone to couple of dates with." I stopped infront of the table. Misha was standing next to me.

"Oh I will finnaly meet the one who makes my boy so happy. I can't wait." My mom put her hands together.

I smiled.

"Mommy, this will be a little..A lot unexpected for you but.." I put my hand around Misha's waist and his hand goes around mine in swift moment. He was looking into my eyes.

I looked down at him and smiled.

"I have found my happines with this man next to me." I said softly pecking Misha's lips.

I heard my mom take in deep breath.

I looked at her.

"And nothing will change my feelings." I gripped Misha tighter.

I know there will be a bruise on his hip where I was gripping him so tight.

"How...How long?" She asked shortly.

"We have been together for six amazing weeks now." I looked at Misha with love in my eyes.

Misha's eyes were full of love. I wanted to kiss him right here and now.

I could not resist, I kissed him hard on the lips, forgetting everything else.

"Oh I am so happy Jensen!" My mom threw us into a tight hug when we drifted apart from the kiss.

I smiled softly, slapping Misha on the ass playfully.

He let a big smile creep it's way onto his lips.

"Now let's eat breakfast and talk about all this. I want to know details." My mom smiled and sat down.

I smiled and say down other side of the table, bringing Misha close to me.

He put his hand on my thigh under the table and I smiled while starting to eat.


End file.
